List:Haga Akane Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Haga Akane Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Haga Akane's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(7/23) What's the animal you'd want to see first at a zoo? :Penguins. List of Q&A 2014= ;(12/18) Please tell us what your motive was for auditioning for Morning Musume。 '14. :I took the Morning Musume。 12th gen member "Mirai Shojo" audition, and though I was there until the end it turned out I was not eligible, so I joined thinking that I want to grow even more.ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Q&A (New Member Special Edition)." Hello!Online. 2014-12-22. ;(12/18) Please tell us your feelings now you've joined your groups. : I was really surprised! :But happy! ;(12/18) Please tell us someone you respect. :Juice=Juice's Takagi Sayuki-san. :Morning Musume。's Kudou Haruka-san, Oda Sakura-san. ;(12/18) What's your favorite word or phrase? :I want to reach the end of the world of music. (from The Matenrou Show) ;(12/18) Is there a food you're good at cooking? :Baked cheese and tomatoes. ;(12/18) What's something you like to say? :Dasho! (Right!?) :(A word combining Daro! and Desho!) ;(12/18) Do you have good eyesight? :It's bad. ;(12/18) Is there an impression you do well? :There's nothing! ;(12/18) Is there something you can take pride in? :Being able to forget bad things quickly! ;(12/18) What's something you make sure to do every day before sleeping? :Check the blogs of my Hello! senpai! ;(12/18) Is there a massive failure you've had recently? :Falling down spectacularly in front of my club senpai. ;(12/18) What's the funniest thing you've laughed at recently? :When during lunch my friend suddenly took a pose and said, "A guy's romance is gross!" ;(12/18) Do you think you're a boke or tsukkomi ? :Both! ;(12/18) Is there anything you couldn't live without? :People! ;(12/18) Please tell us your future ambition. :In MVs and such, even if I'm in the back, I want to have a presence that'll draw your eyes. |-|2015= ;(1/6) Please tell us a line from a manga, movie, drama etc. that you adore and would like to try saying yourself. :Majority rule is the basis of democracy right!? (from Asari-chan) ;(1/13) Please tell us a line from a manga, movie, drama etc. that you adore and would like someone to say to you. :Have some croutons～♪ ;(2/3) If for one day only you could join another group, which group would it be and what would you want to do? :I'd want to join ℃-ute-san and dance a cool dance with coolness. ;(2/10) Who is the coolest member in Hello Pro? :Sudou Maasa-san! :Blue = Cool :And I think she's the coolest of the Hello Pro members with a blue image color!! |-|2018= ;(7/17) If you happened to be in the same class, who's a member you think you'd surely become close with? :Yokoyama Reina-chan :Since we click well! ;(10/2) You trip over nothing. What kind of reaction do you give? :Since first off it'd be embarrassing if someone saw me, I'd try looking around. ;(12/25) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :The gap between those with a lot of energy and those who're calm is extreme (lol) :There aren't many in-between. |-|2019= ;(5/21) Who are members with high feminine/ikemen appeal? :Femininity → Danbara Ruru-chan :She's so great at both hairstyling and makeup! :Ikemen → Marunee :Since personally, I have an image of ikemen = super kind (lol) ;(7/23) What's the animal you'd want to see first at a zoo? :Penguins. References Pocket Morning translations by ro-kun (Hello! Online). Category:Haga Akane Category:Pocket Morning